Sisterly Bonds
by Torren
Summary: Sorry about the format of the first part...i was aquainted to the system of this site. UPDATE! THIRD CHAPTER IS UP! Rins life alone and meeting a strange demon.....RR PLEASE!
1. The begining

This is an idea my friend and I thought up. All the names except for the recognizable ones are made up. This takes place in the past, starting with a memory from Sango's past, then going to what she never knew happened. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha -cries- I wish I did, but oh well.  
  
"I don't want another child of mine being put in the line of fire for any demon to kill!" came her mothers voice from the other room.  
"But, they are raised, and watched, and taught the ways of the demon exterminators, they are protected just fine." Her father retorted.  
"No, my child is not being put in this danger-"  
"But, Satori, what about Sango and Kohaku? What of them when they find you've gone?"  
Her mother sighed, "Please, take care of them. Don't let them fall into the same fate as my brother. I cannot see any more of this reckless bloodshed. It is driving me insane staying here. I cannot bear to know that we have lost any more members of this village to any demon."  
"Satori, please-"  
"No, I have already made up my mind. I must go now. Please, take care of Sango and Kohaku, let them live till an old age. Protect them, my love." She walked out the door, quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping children. But only one of them was asleep.  
Sango's father threw his arms up and left the room, knowing there was no way of stopping his determined wife. This would be the last time he would ever see her. The last time he would see her, all because he favored helping people, even if it meant putting his life in danger. It was his life, and she knew that. He was the respected leader of the village of demon exterminators. There was no way he could give that up so easily as she could.  
Sango watched as both her parents left the room. "Mom's leaving?" she whispered slowly to herself, trying to comprehend what was happening.  
Her eyes widened, and she ran after her mother. She couldn't leave!  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Sango ran up to her mother, and hugged her kimono tight. Her mother looked at her wide-eyed. "Mommy, where are you going? Don't you love us anymore?"  
"Of course I do Sango, and that is why I must go.please, take care of yourself my daughter, and always know that I will love you forever. I must leave here, I hope that someday you will understand why." Satori hugged her barely pregnant stomach, bent town, and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Be well, my child. I shall keep your soon to be born sibling as such. I hope one day you may see her, when you are both grown up.Goodbye." She stood, and left her teary eyed daughter standing in the night, tears in her eyes as well.  
* * *  
Seven years later Sango lied over her brothers bloodstained body, her own clothes covered with his blood and hers as well.  
"I understand why you left now, mother."  
* * * Satori left the village of the exterminators for solace in another village, many miles away. It was a rough trip, but when she made it. The villagers, particularly one, welcomed her kindly. Namida was the owner of the inn, and was a kind man of about her age. He was a bit of a pervert, but she didn't mind. Seeing that she had nothing but what she carried with her, he took her in, and let her live in one of the rooms of the inn. He was saddened by her tale, and so strived to make her happy, and was successful. They became very close in the next few months. --A short time after Satori's child is born.-- "Did you have a name in mind for her, Satori?" Namida asked. Satori was feeding her newborn baby daughter, still nameless to the world. "I was thinking of that too.I don't know.what do you think of Rin?" Satori said, looking at her child. "Rin," Namida repeated, "Rin. That's a lovely name, Satori," He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Rin. Yes, her name will be Rin!" Satori said happily. Rin giggled, and smiled. Her eyes were light, as all babies are when they are born, and her hair was a contrasting dark black. What Satori didn't know at the time, was this child would live a life far from what she expected. Shortly after Rin was born, Satori and Namida exchanged vows and were married. Nearly a year later, Satori gave birth to a son, whom she named Shijo. Satori was very happy with her new life, even though she constantly thought of her first children, she thought it was for the best. Perhaps others may see her way and leave as well. She didn't care anymore, she had found a place where she was loved, and had a great family. 


	2. Rin's life and her Familys not

-a few years later-  
  
Rin was playing outside with a few other kids from the village while Satori was cooking dinner. Shijo was with Namida, who was visiting a friend, due to be back soon. Rin was now 4 years old and Shijo was 3.  
"Rin, dear, time for dinner!" called Satori.  
"All right, mommy, one minute!" Rin called back. "I gotta go."she said to the other kids, before running to her house where her mommy was waiting with dinner.  
Satori had cooked the fish that Namida had caught from the river running through the town the previous night.  
"Mommy, isn't Daddy and Shijo coming home for dinner too?" Rin asked, wondering where they were.  
"Yes, they should be home soon, dear. They must come soon, or else we're going to eat all the fish!"  
  
Rin laughed, taking another bite of the river fish before her.  
A sound came from the entry of the house, and Namida and Shijo entered the house.  
"Hello. Have a nice day?" Satori asked her husband.  
"Yeah! We had lotsa fun!" Shijo replied, smiling.  
"You're lucky you came now, or we woulda eaten all the yummy fish!" Rin said, taking another bite.  
Satori laughed, and Namida and Shijo sat at the table to eat.  
* * *  
Rin slept peacefully in her bed, Shijo, Satori, and Namida not too far away. Rin slept in the shadowed corner, her favorite spot in the bedroom. Light didn't reach there too easily; therefore she slept well, unawakedend by the early light of morning.  
It must have been around midnight, the darkest time, that they came.  
Rin's eyes snapped open when she heard something enter the house, footsteps coming closer to the room. Faint whispers were barely audible; all she could hear was their murmurs. Rin covered herself in the blankets, hiding her small figure in shadows. She left a small part visible so she could see what was happening. Shijo soon awoke too, then awakening their parents.  
"Shh!" Satori scolded, she too heard them coming near to their room.  
Namida picked something up; it looked like a plank of wood, to defend them.  
"Oh, look! They are all waiting for us," Said one of the scroungy men, as he moved the cloth door to the bedroom so that all 3 men could see the scared family.  
"Yeah? Well, this'll make it easier!" said a second.  
Namida stood, wood plank in hand, and spoke, shakily, "Leave my home at once! You will NOT harm my family!" His words were weak, and clearly showed how much fear controlled his body.  
"Oh yeah? Well guess what? How can you protect them if you're all ready dead?" spoke the first man.  
Rin's eyes widened as she turned away, catching the silhouette of her father falling, a concealed sword slicing open his neck and breaking the wooden plank before he even had a chance to react.  
"NAMIDA!!!" Satori cried out, and she fell to her knees beside her fallen husband. "Please," she cried, "Spare my children, I'll do anything!"  
  
Tears came to Rin's eyes as she looked at the bloodied body of her father and the shaking figure of her crying mother.  
Shijo came out of under a blanket when he heard this. "Mommy? Wha-"  
"Shijo, no!" Satori flung her arm in front of her son, protecting him from certain death. The thieves laughed at her feeble attempt of protection. Shijo looked at the men, frozen in fear, eyes wide.  
"Maybe I should just take the boy?"  
"No, he'd be a burden, just kill 'em already!"  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"No! Please, don't kill my son!"  
"Shut up ye hag!" The thief slapped Satori across the face, sending her to the floor.  
Shijo's lip quivered and a sparkling tear fell from his cheek as he saw the shine of the thief's blade come to meet his small body.  
Satori recovered the slap to see her son collapse onto her lap.  
"My.son." Satori held his lifeless body to hers, hugging him tightly, tears washing away blood spattered on his face.  
Satori looked to the men, tears streaming down her face.  
"Come on, Yukito, put the bitch outta her misery already!"  
"Yer right," the man with the blade looked Satori in the eye, and brought the blade upon her. "Lets get outta here. Nothing good." Yukito turned his back on his doings and they left the room.  
  
You like? Took a turn for darkness, but yeah, it was sad writing this. -wipes tear away from eye- Review please!!!!!! I want to know how I'm doing with this!!! 


	3. A new Aquaintence

Well then, now its gonna start getting interesting. Theres gonna be a time jump too, so please keep reading! Sorry it took so long for the update.kinda forgot about it .

Rin was petrified. She sat for what seemed like forever staring at the bloodied bodies of her family. Only one thing brought her to move from under the cover of darkness she resided in.  
Her mothers voice.  
"Rin," said Satori, so weakly it was amazing Rin heard it in the first place. "Rin, please."  
"Mommy?" Rin jumped to her mothers' side and held her hand. "Mommy? Please don't leave me alone!"  
"Rin, shh. Please be strong, my daughter," Satori's voice was feeble, "Listen.I must tell you something.You have an elder sister.Sango.if you ever meet her.tell her.everything." Satori paused, cringing with pain. She opened her eyes, filled with tears, and spoke again, "Take care of yourself, and know I will love you forever."  
"Mommy, don't leave!"  
"Rin, I'm sorry.I.love.you"

Five Years Later

Rin peaked out of her hut, just to see if it was light out yet. Being light, she couldn't try to get food. Too many people would see her, and she didn't want to get beaten. Again. Rin used to get some food from her friends, Sakura and Kisa, 2 of the girls she used to play with when she was little, but when their mother found out, they could bring her much, if anything, anymore. She now survived on fish she stole from the river and bread and fruit she stole from stands and houses.

Her hut was tiny; it only had enough room for her sleeping place and a small fire, if she could even get one going. She didn't even have something to sleep on-her bed was the ground beneath her and her pillow was a small pile of soil. She had one rag of a blanket Kisa had found and given to her. She also had a small box containing a few things, mainly a small broken necklace given to her by her mother when she was only 2.

Rin stepped out of her hut and into the bright light of morning. Wondering how she would eat that day, she walked over to the river, longing to grab one of those poor fishies. She felt bad for them, but she hungered, and she felt feeding herself was a little more important.

She decided to take a walk into her favorite place in the area, the forest on the edge of town. When she used to go there when she was younger, she would leave a trail of pebbles or twigs so she wouldn't get lost, but now she didn't care.  
Today she wanted to explore a new area of the forest, one just a little bit further than usual. She got to a thick part in the forest, and she tried to get the branches away, but failed. She found another way, and went though the unknown territory. Coming out from behind a tree, she saw something she never expected to see.

A man clad in strange armor and long silver hair lay there, injured, against a tree. He smelt her, and his head shot up, bright red eyes and unfriendly fangs bared at Rin.  
She hopped back, scared, but appeared once again from behind the tree to look at him. His eyes were golden now, and his fangs not as ferocious. This man was a demon as far as Rin could tell. She had never seen a human do that before.  
Not really knowing why, Rin came to the decision to help him. She stayed with him for a few minutes, then ran off to the village to get him food.

She returned to find a stranger rummaging through her few belongings in her hut.  
"Heh, This yours?" he asked. She only nodded. "Sorry" he said, rolling his eyes before he stood, pushing her out of his way as he ran away from the tiny hut.  
She looked in her box, finding nothing missing, and was grateful.  
She went to the river to try and get a fish for the man in the forest, hoping no one would see her. She pushed up her sleeves and stepped into the frigid water searching for the right fish. She was about to grab one when she was spotted by a few villagers. Three men promptly came over and kicked her, in the water, till she dropped the fish.

That night she limped back to the man, holding a fish she had gotten anyway, and a small container with river water. She placed it by him, motioning for him to take it.  
"I don't eat human food." He said.  
Rin looked at him, and tried to let him have the food again. For some reason this man made her feel safe, even though she knew demons were supposed to be scary things. He seemed nice, regardless of that scary face he made the first time he saw her that day. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she wanted to stay by his side, knowing he would care more about her than anyone else in the village ever did.  
"I told you, I don't eat human food."  
Rin wondered just what the difference between human and demon food was. She hoped demon food didn't include humans.  
"What happened to you?" the man asked, without even looking at her to see she had been beaten. When he didn't hear a reply, he turned his head towards her, to see the largest grin Rin had shown in years plastered to her face. "What are you smiling about? All I asked was what happened to you, you don't even have to answer. I was just curious."  
That smile stayed in Rin's heart for the longest time. 


End file.
